ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama: Where Are They Now?
Total Drama: Where Are They Now? is a Canadian-American animated series. It is a spin-off of Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, and Total Drama Daycare. The series will premiere on Teletoon (Canada) and Netflix (USA) on Monday, February 4, 2019. The series is about the life of the former Total Drama ''competitors 5 years later. First Gen (USA: Early 2019) (Canada: 2019) Ezekiel: Ezekiel is still in his feral state (duh! And there's no cure!) Eva: Eva got a huge makeover from Lindsay, and she doesn't have anger issues anymore. She is a famous wrestler for the WWE and she is dating a bodybuilder named Arnold. Noah: Noah is now a 2nd grade teacher at his local elementary school in Medicine Hat, Alberta. He is married to Emma. Justin: Justin is now a famous model and every female is crushing on him. Too bad he's dating Sadie! Katie and Sadie: These too are still friends, but not as close. They work as hairdressers. For the former, she's dating a car salesman named Tony. For the latter, she lost some weight and she's dating Justin. Tyler: Tyler got better at sports! He is a professional soccer player. He is married to Lindsay in which they have a six-month-old named Adam. Izzy: Izzy stopped being crazy. She lives in Las Vegas with Owen in which she works as a bartender. She is planning to propose marriage to him. Cody: Cody finally gave Sierra a chance, and they're now dating. He is a new employee for Google. Beth: She got a huge makeover from her BFF Lindsay, and she is now an indie film actress. She is engaged to Brady and they live in Dallas. Courtney: Courtney is now a lawyer. She finally got back together with Duncan. They are married, and she is 6 months pregnant with a baby girl. Harold: Harold went to the gym so he can grow muscles. He is a stuntman for famous action films and got back together with Leshawna, and they're dating. Trent: Trent is now the lead singer/guitarist of a pop-punk band called the Guitar Fighters, in which they released a chart-topping single called "Heart Deep, Guitars High". He got back together with Gwen, and they're engaged. Bridgette: Bridgette is now the best Canadian surfer in the world! She is married to Geoff and they live with Malibu with their two-year-old son named Lucas "Luke". Lindsay: Lindsay got a little smarter and is now a fashion designer for Pink. She is married to Tyler in which they have a six-month-old son named Adam. DJ: DJ is now a veterinarian in his local Jamaica hometown. He and Samey are dating. Geoff: Geoff now works at a surf shack at a nearby beach in Malibu. He is married to Bridgette and they have a two-year-old son named Lucas "Luke". Leshawna: Leshawna is now a talk show host on a TV show that airs in Canadian syndication. She is dating Harold. Duncan: Duncan is now a police officer for the RCMP. He is married to Courtney, and they live in Dearborn, Michigan. He will be a dad in six months. Heather: Heather is now a stay-at-home mom. She is married to Alejandro, and they live in Puerto Rico with their one-year-old daughter Chelsea. Gwen: Gwen is now a famous artist, best known for her scenes inspired by her time on ''Total Drama. She got back together with Trent and they're engaged. They live in Goodyear, Arizona. Owen: Owen now owns a bakery called "Owen's Sweets". He dating Izzy, and they live in Las Vegas. Alejandro: Alejandro is married to Heather, and they have a one-year-old named Chelsea. He is now a lifeguard at a beach near their home in Puerto Rico. Sierra: Sierra is now a wedding planner. She is dating Cody, and they live in Indianola, Mississippi. She now works for TMZ. Blaineley: After retiring from hosting duties from Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley is now the star of her own reality show based on her life, called "The World According to Blaineley". The series airs on Bravo. Second Gen (USA: Late 2019) (Canada: Late 2019-Mid-2020) Staci: Staci stopped lying and lost weight. She is dating B and they live in San Diego. She is unemployed. Dakota: Dakota works alongside Lindsay, and they're fashion designers for Pink. She also turned back to normal, unlike Ezekiel. She is engaged to Sam and they live in Parma, Ohio. B: B still hasn't said a word. He is now an inventor, and he has received Nobel Prize nominations, but hasn't won an award. He is dating Staci and they live in San Diego. Dawn: Dawn is now a zookeeper at a zoo. She is dating Cameron and they live in Port Jervis, New York. Sam: Sam now works at GameStop. He is engaged to Dakota and they live in Parma, Ohio. Brick: Brick decided to quit being in the military and decided to become a fashion designer for Stella McCartney. He is dating a model named Donna and they live in Madison. Anne Maria: Anne Maria works alongside Katie and Sadie as hairdressers. She is married to Lightning and they have a newborn son named Leo. They live in Pasco, Washington. Mike: Mike got rid of his personalities, but sadly broke up with Zoey after a year of dating. He is an accountant and is dating a waitress named Brenda. They live in Brownsville, Texas. Jo: Jo is now a PE teacher at a local middle school in Skokie, Illinois. She is dating an opera singer named Darren. Scott: Scott is now a chef at a local fancy restaurant. He is dating a surgeon named Katrina and they live in Sikeston, Missouri. Zoey: Zoey broke up with Mike after a year of dating. She is a dentist and she is dating a director named Erick. They live in Rochester Hills, Michigan. Lightning: Lightning tried to make it to the Olympics, but failed. He is now a runner and is married to Anne Maria, in which they have a newborn son named Leo. They live in Pasco. Cameron: Cameron is now a 11th grade science teacher at a high school in Port Jervis. He is dating Dawn. Third Gen (USA: Mid-2020) (Canada: Late 2020-Mid-2021) Beardo: Beardo is now a DJ for weddings and bar mitzvahs. He is dating a carpenter named Leona and they live in La Palma, California. Leonard: He and Tammy decided to quit being wizards and started being hippies. They are dating and they live in Houston. Amy: Amy decided to become a rebel. She started smoking and drinking (which we will not see in the show because it's a kid's show). She is dating Rodney and they live in Lincoln Park, Michigan. Rodney: Rodney is now a therapist. He is dating Amy and they live in Lincoln Park. Samey: Samey is now a waitress at a Mexican restaurant. She is dating DJ and they live in Jamaica. Ella: Ella quit being a princess and decided to be obsessed with cats and anime! She is a chef at a Japanese cuisine and she is engaged to Topher. They live in Harrison, New York. Topher: Topher is now a film producer. He is engaged to Ella and they live in Harrison. Dave: Dave is now a pilot for American Airlines. He is dating a songwriter named Cathy and they live in Milwaukee. Scarlett: Scarlett went to anger management classes for revealing her true self numerous times. She is now a fisherwoman. She is dating Max and they live in Thomasville, North Carolina. Max: Max got tired of doing evil things and is now a jazz musician. He is dating Scarlett and they live in Thomasville. Jasmine: Jasmine is now a fitness instructor in Sydney. She is engaged to Shawn. Sugar: Sugar lost weight and got a huge makeover. She is single and is a healthcare assistant. She lives in Seekonk, Massachusetts. Sky: Sky got back together with Keith and they're dating. She is now an Olympic athlete representing Canada and they live in New Bern, North Carolina. Shawn: Shawn is now a electrician and is engaged to Jasmine. They live in Sydney. Fourth Gen/Ridonculous Race (USA: Early 2021) (Canada: Late 2021-Mid-2022) (Note that I'm skipping the Reality TV Pros, Geoff, and Leonard) Tammy: Tammy is now a hippie. She is dating Leonard and they live in Houston. Tennis Rivals (Gerry and Pete): They quit tennis and are now living in retirement homes in Winnipeg. Geniuses (Ellody and Mary): Ellody and Mary are now studying at Ohio State University to become elementary school teachers. Ellody is dating Jay and Mary is dating Chet. Vegans (Laurie and Miles): They are now hippies alongside Leonard and Tammy. Laurie lives in Knoxville and is single, and Miles lives in Edmonds, Washington and is dating Spud. Fashion Bloggers (Tom and Jen): They are now fashion designers for Victoria Beckham. They are dating and they live in Fortuna Foothills, Arizona. Mom and Daughter (Kelly and Taylor): Kelly is still a trophy wife at her Calgary home, and Taylor is now a model. The latter is dating Rock and they live in Roseville, California. Adversity Twins (Jay and Mickey): They are both unemployed. Jay is dating Ellody and they live in Royal Oak, Michigan, and Mickey is dating Kitty and they live in Endwell, New York. Stepbrothers (Chet and Lorenzo): They are both film producers. Chet is dating Mary and they live in Sparks, Nevada, and Lorenzo is single and lives in Oswego, New York. Rockers (Rock and Spud): They both formed their own band called The Devil Frogs. Rock is dating Taylor and they live in Roseville, and Spud is dating Miles and they live in Edmonds. Father and Son (Dwayne and Junior): Dwayne still works at that old office in Edmonton, and Junior graduated high school and just rented an apartment in Miami. Category:Total Drama Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Total Drama: Where Are They Now? Category:Teletoon shows Category:Netflix Original Series